Vendra Prog
Vendra Prog is the main antagonist of the first half of Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus. Her brother is Neftin Prog. Due to her wish to bring the Nethers back, she was cold-hearted, sadistic, and insane, but after Eye revealed she was a mere pawn, she snapped out of her delusional state, becoming warmer, softer, and more vulnerable. She is thought by some to be one of the most cruel villains in the '' Ratchet & Clank'' universe, particularly since she was possibly one of the few to ever cause a rather major death for two rather well introduced characters (It will be ignored to mention it up here because of major spoilers, see section below for plot details of Into The Nexus). However, if we truly were to take into account a thing like that, then Chairman Drek and Dr. Nefarious probably both would win the title of the most terrible villains. Still, no matter what you think of her, her personality is in fact rather nice after the whole incident and plot of even when we have truly seen not that much of her. She was voiced by Nika Futterman. Biography As a young child, Vendra lived in the Meero Orphanage, and she and her brother were picked on by the bullies there. She would often go to the cave where she was found and soon came into contact with Mr. Eye - who contacted her from the Netherverse and claimed to be her friend. Vendra and Neftin raided Pollyx Industries in order to kidnap Pollyx and have him aid them in building a Dimensionator. They were successful but Vendra was captured by Galactic Authorities. Vendra was being escorted to prison by Ratchet, Clank, Cronk, and Zephyr 6 months after her capture, when she was woken up by an energy fluctuation and took full control of the ship, Ratchet managed to get to her containment field and put her back into stasis. However, just as he was successful the shop was attacked by her brother Neftin, and his hired army of Thugs. The Thugs broke Vendra out and she and Vendra escaped, detonating the ship and killing Cronk and Zephyr. Neftin, Vendra and the Thugs then headed to Yerek to complete the first phase of Vendra's plan. Vendra succeeded in using her own Dimensionator to bring numerous Nethers over, and then chatted with Mr. Eye, easing his worries. Vendra and Neftin then headed to Silox to complete their plan. Vendra began prepping the Dimensionator and sent Neftin to buy time, after Neftin's defeat, Vendra activated her Dimensionator and brought the Nethers into Ratchet's dimension, her happiness was shortly lived as Mr. Eye revealed she was a mere pawn and threw her into the Netherverse to fade away. Eventually, thanks to the alliance of Ratchet and Clank with Neftin, Clank was able to enter the Netherverse while Neftin and Pollyx fixed the Dimensionator and Ratchet held off Mr. Eye. Clank freed the sorrowful Vendra, bringing her back into Ratchet's dimension. At this point Ratchet had worn down Mr. Eye and Neftin opened a portal to the Nethervsre, Vendra used her psychic abilities to force the Nethers into the Netherverse. Once trapping them, Vendra collapsed and was grabbed by Neftin - whom she apologized to - Neftin then headed to prison to turn himself and Vendra in, much to her discomfort she was also told to no longer be a villain by her now redeemed brother. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Imprisoned Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Weaklings Category:In Love Category:Crime Lord Category:Rivals